


Aziraphale’s Turn

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: I was so inspired by for_autumn_i_am‘s lovely fic, The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking, that I decided to write a sequel to it. Check out the original I highly recommend it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 13





	Aziraphale’s Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237858) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



Aziraphale woke up and smiled when he looked over and saw Crowley curled up next to him in the large black bed. Although he switched to his human form at some point in the night, the demon still resembled a snake the way he balled himself up and Aziraphale was certain he heard a little hiss escape the demon’s lips. The angel gave the demon a gentle kiss on the shoulder before getting out of bed. 

Aziraphale was feeling a bit peckish, he was certain Crowley wouldn’t have any food so he decided to miracle a slice of angel food cake, before deciding, on second thought a whole cake would probably be better as Crowley might be hungry when he woke up. While he was at it the angel decided to miracle some strawberries and cream. After he finished off a generous slice of cake, Aziraphale decided to have a look around Crowley’s flat, he looked over and saw the throne that just hours before Crowley had made a mess of himself on. The angel felt his pulse race and blood start to rush to his crotch, he decided to sit down and see what all the fuss was about. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said to no one in particular, as Crowley was sound asleep in the other room. “Not very comfortable is it,” Aziraphale sat straight up, he was certain he heard the plants giggling.

“Maybe one has to sit like Crowley,” Aziraphale kept talking to himself. The angel leaned back in the chair and placed his left leg over the arm, and rested his right arm on the right arm rest. “That’s a bit better, let’s see what all the fuss is about,” Aziraphale reached down the waistband of his boxer shorts and felt that his cock had indeed made an effort. He ran his thumb across his foreskin, and his breath hitched. Much like Crowley he had never given his penis much thought, sure it came standard with a male human body, but apart from washing himself, the angel enjoyed bubble baths quite a lot, he paid it no mind.

“There’s a good man, give it a nice tug,” Crowley hissed in his angel’s ear causing the angel to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted, his face flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

“Fair’s fair Love, you watched me,” the demon smiled a wicked smile and snapped his fingers, putting the two of them back in his bed.

“I rather think you’ll be more comfortable here,” he smiled down at Aziraphale who was in the same position he had been in earlier.

“Well,” Aziraphale could barely contain himself, he felt his skin tingle with arousal. “When you put it that way I guess you’re right.”

“Right, now as you were angel,” Crowley winked as he ran his fingers through his angel’s hair gently tugging at his curls.

“Mmm,” Aziraphale purred as he grabbed a tight grip of his cock and began stroking. “That feels, heve—devin— lovely, that feels lovely.”

“Thought you’d like it angel,” Crowley kept running his left hand through the angel’s hair and moved his right to Aziraphale’s chest, teasing his nipples. “Your doing wonderful love, you’re a very quick learner.” Crowley’s voice was rough with arousal.

“Well,” Aziraphale moaned as he keep feverishly stroking his cock, precum leaking down the shaft. “I, I, I had a very good, yes very, very, good teacher.” The angel looked sinfully delicious.

“Right,” Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale’s head was resting on the pillows and the demon was between his legs, both men naked. “Could I tassste you?” 

“Oh, oh my, yes, yes please,” Aziraphale felt like his cock would explode and like he could carry on like his for hours all at once.

Crowley’s snake eyes were fixed on his lover’s eyes, he slid his forked tongue back and forth on the angel’s perineum. Crowley loved watching his lover arch his neck and let out a most beautiful moan the demon had ever heard, after a few more seconds of licking Crowley moved on to the angel’s opening, he lapped at it and slid his forked tongue deep inside.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned as his body buckled down forcing the demon’s tongue deeper inside to the sweet spot that send shivers down his spine. “Crowley I love you.”

Crowley stopped what he was doing and slithered up the angel’s body, he hissed in his ear, “I love you too Zira, have for centuries.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s face to his and kissed him deeply, as the demon straddle him.

“Oh my angel,” the demon hissed, “please take me.” 

“As you wish my love,” Aziraphale whispered barely able to speak. Crowley took hold of the angel’s throbbing cock and lined it up with his entrance, in a matter of seconds he dropped down on it. 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned as the demon bucked his hips back and forth riding the angel.

“Oh Zira,” Crowley threw his head back. As Aziraphale thrusted harder and deeper inside Crowley the demon rolled his hips back and forth, both of their wings and come out and they were floating above the bed. It felt as if they were floating right up to the stars, maybe they were, they were both seeing stars. After what felt like and eternity of orgasm after orgasm, neither of them sure which one was responsible for the stamina, Crowley pulled Aziraphale close, chest to chest, nose to nose, they kissed deeply and came again. Their bodies floated back down to the bed, never breaking the connection, Crowley panting on top of Aziraphale, his head resting on the angel’s shoulder.

“My dear,” Aziraphale finally broke the silence gently kissing his lover’s neck. “That was otherworldly. I love you.”

“Yes, yes it was,” Crowley picked his head up and smiled at his angel, suddenly the pair were all cleaned up and the demon was wrapped in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale’s snowy white wings wrapped protectively around them.

“I love you too Zira,” Crowley hissed sleepy. “Good Night, husband,” the demon chuckled.

“Good Night husband,” Aziraphale beamed from ear to ear. “Why don’t we go ring shopping when we wake up,” he continued sleepily,

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Crowley answered before drifting off to sleep, Aziraphale followed suit immediately exhausted from what must have been hours of love making.


End file.
